Last Rain
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: One Shot Si el momento de separarte de manera definitiva de alguien tan importante llegará ¿Que te aferraría a su recuerdo?


_¿Cuánto tiempo nos podremos aferrar a los recuerdos?_

El pesar en su pecho se aproximaba con cada gota que la lluvia derramaba sobre la ciudad, pero él era lo suficiente orgulloso para que sus ojos dejaran salir esos caprichosos sentimientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Ichigo Kurosaki se repetía mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta que reposaba en su escritorio.

La lluvia había llegado más temprano de lo habitual ese día en Karakura y sus pensamientos golpeaban hacia sus memorias como las gotas en las ventanas de su consultorio. De a poco en su interior sintió un vacío. La puerta sonó y Orihime junto a Kazui se adentraron donde él estaba, ambos iban a visitar a Tatsuki, la tía favorita del pequeño pelinaranja.

 _Kyoraku-sama y Urahara-san ya han hecho los últimos preparativos y pronto eliminaran las conexiones del mundo espiritual con Karakura. – mencionó sin ningún tacto Jinta mientras veía las expresiones de Ichigo y el resto con la noticia._

A Ichigo le costaba en esos momentos dejar salir alguna palabra cuando el recuerdo lo invadió de golpe. Se limitó a sonreír y asentir hacia ambos. Vio a su hijo y a sus grandes y brillantes ojos asomar la duda por la manera en que su padre actuaba.

No había marcha atrás. La Sociedad de Almas al fin había encontrado la manera de mantener el equilibrio y protección del mundo espiritual. Ururu y Jinta fueron los encargados de darles la noticia, reunieron a todos en la tienda de Urahara y contaron todos los detalles de ese proceso, la desconexión de ambos mundos, la pérdida de memoria gradual de todo lo ocurrido con ellos y la manera en que ahora las almas se purificarían y serían enviadas a su destino.

 _Urahara-san y Mayuri-san se han encargado que todo el territorio sobre Karakura sea monitoreado para que ninguna conexión entre La Sociedad de Almas y el Hueco Mundo exista. Hasta el momento el único sitio que quedará libre será la tienda de Urahara-san, pero será de forma temporal, deseamos que tomen está noticia de la manera más amable, estamos seguros que con esta decisión podrán seguir sus vidas con tranquilidad – citó Ururu de una manera muy formal_

Kazui y Orihime se retiraron a su destino. Estoico, Ichigo volvió la mirada. Desde la ventana de su consultorio observaba como las calles de Karakura se diluían entre la humedad. Saco un cigarrillo del cajón de su escritorio y decidió salir.

Se sentía traicionado al ser obligado a algo que no le consultaron. Pero a él ya no tenían que consultarle. La oportunidad que le estaban brindando era por educación y respeto de parte de algunos miembros de la Sociedad de Almas que tenían un alta estima en Ichigo Kurosaki. Fue un héroe y excelente amigo. Pero el ya no era un Shinigami, ni sustituto, ni nada.

Su caminar entre las calles de Karakura se sentía pausado, la lluvia lo acompañaba y a pesar de que trataba de distraerse con las formas que el humo del cigarrillo formaba en el viento, a cada paso hacia su destino sentía los pies más pesados, su respiración se agitaba ligeramente y el escozor en sus ojos amenazaba. Bajó la mirada viendo sus pasos sobre el suelo mojado y poco a poco dejó de escuchar las gotas que golpeaban la tela de su paraguas.

Toda una revolución de pensamientos lo atormentaba. Al fin tenia la tranquila vida que deseó alguna vez, una familia y un trabajo digno del orgullo de su padre y sus hermanas. ¿Pero porque se sentía sumamente triste y enojado con todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba si ya tenía todo lo que buscaba?

Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba y en una de sus mejillas un camino húmedo una lagrima dibujó.

\- No llores aún Ichigo.

Escuchó su voz y como si una chispa se encendiera en su interior levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos violáceos llenos de determinación. Bajo la lluvia y un paraguas, se encontraba ella sobre la cima de la colina envuelta en un vestido turquesa y azul, su largo cabello negro y una enorme sonrisa. En automático, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Ichigo.

\- ¿Esta es la última vez que te veré? – fue directo.

Rukia por su parte, avanzó hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- No seas duro contigo mismo Ichigo – Rukia esfumó su sonrisa y sin más bajo la mirada. – ¿Siempre debemos de hacer dramáticas nuestras despedidas?- rió

Esto también era difícil para ella. Tras haber formado sus vidas por separado, al reencontrarse, algo en su interior aún despertaba la necesidad de seguir a su lado. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba de frente observándola demasiado, si habría que definirlo, era con mucha intensidad.

Esa acción la estremeció. Desde la primera vez que se conocieron pensó que sería un dolor de cabeza del cual se podría deshacer con facilidad. Que solamente sería alguien más. Pero no, ahí se encontraba repitiendo la historia y sentimientos que había sentido por Kaien. Sus parecidos en lo físico y en personalidad la abrumaban por completo. La sangre de los Shiba escribía una especie de maldición que sin negarlo estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello, tanto Kaien como Ichigo tenían un lugar muy especial en su vida.

\- Yo también te extrañaré Ichigo. -fue lo único que pudo mencionar pues el nudo en su garganta le impedía expresarse tanto como las veces anteriores. Y solo su mirada reflejada en la de Ichigo pudo decir más de lo que sus palabras necesitaban transmitir. Así de especial era la conexión entre ellos.

Bajo la lluvia, lchigo sentía que podía dejar fluir un poco más las cosas que lo acomplejaban. Se olvidó de todo.

\- A pesar de que mi mente te olvide. Se que vivirás aquí. Por siempre. - Sin ningún temor tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la posó en su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón.

\- Se que así será Ichigo - dijo al sentir los fuertes latidos del hombre que tenia en frente. - Y tu, vivirás por siempre también en el mio - menciono mientras un ligero rubor y una angelical sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Muchas veces Ichigo presenció todas las etapas de la chica que en esos momentos lo acompañaba, en su rebeldía, su valentía, su altanería, su alegría pero de entre todos esos momentos, ese melancólica pero hermosa expresión se volvió su favorita.

A estas alturas los dos en silencio se sinceraron. Y la lluvia con las ultimas gotas anunció su fin.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo nos podremos aferrar a los recuerdos?_

 _Eso el corazón lo determinaba, pues cuando pensamos en algo o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahi es donde nuestros corazones están._


End file.
